


Maramagidyne

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Consentacles, F/M, Misuse of Personas, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just using it to beat up shadows seems like a terrible waste of an enormous green tentacled penis monster persona. Fortunately, Mara has uses outside of combat as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maramagidyne

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason it's this pairing is so I could use that title. Worth it.

If there is one thing Yukiko Amagi lacks, it is confidence.

Or at least, that _was_ the case until only just recently. But just as with persona fusions, even if you add something small, the end result may be something very different...

...Souji thinks it's a valid comparison, since Amaterasu is currently stroking his dick with her (or its, he's not sure) tits while Yukiko lies back and slowly slides a finger back and forth between her legs as she watches. The persona is smooth, more like glass than skin, but still soft, and hot like a flame. But playing with fire is easy enough when you can't get burned, and his mind is filled with a presence even more at home with that element than Amaterasu. The fire invigorates, brings him higher and higher, and when he comes, it's with such intensity that he's almost unconscious when it's over. Liquid evaporates at Amaterasu's touch, but remains on his skin, covering his chest and stomach, almost all the way up to his chin.

The persona fades, and Yukiko rises, approaches with slow, unsteady steps, chest heaving, cheeks flushed. He's watching her through a haze as she kneels in front of him, raises her glistening fingers to his lips and silently begins to lick his chest and stomach clean as he sucks them, tasting her.

Then she rises to kiss him. That was always nervous and insecure, even after she had shown him everything, even when they can both taste themselves on their partner's tongue, but it's getting better. 

Much better.

"Now then," she says after pulling back, "Souji-kun." Formal even now. But her voice is unsteady and that unspoken request is anything but "proper".

That mixture is what makes Yukiko so special.

He nods and narrows his eyes, forces his own persona to take form. Blue light bursts before his eyes, and when it fades, the beast already looms above them.

Yukiko had laughed the first time she saw it. But later that night, she had sucked on his earlobe and whispered that it made her think of terrible, exciting things, and things had... escalated.

His cock is hard again. It's impossible to summon Mara without sporting an erection.

He hopes Yukiko is the only one who has noticed.

She's trembling against his chest, giddy with excitement, and giggles nervously as a thick green tentacle slithers across the floor to wrap around her ankle. Her eyes widen in alarm when it continues up, curling round and round, until it reaches the top.

Souji strokes her long, dark hair and licks the side of her neck, Yukiko shivers. "Changed your mind?"

She shakes her head. "It's a little overwhelming, that's... that's all." The tentacle is pulsing slightly, massaging her thigh. So close that the persona (and Souji, through it) can feel the heat from her dripping sex against the green skin.

"Do it." It's a whisper. "Do it."

Another tentacle wraps around her other leg, spreads her wider, and the first slides up a little further until it lies across her hot, moist slit and slides back and forth.

Yukiko, still sensitive from her first orgasm, gasps and buries her face against Souji's chest.

"More," she whispers, lips against his left nipple, sucks and licks between words. "Give me more."

He takes her hand and leads it down to his straining cock, wraps her slim fingers around it and she begins to stroke, and in return, he makes the second tentacle slither up to join the first.

He doesn't have to ask if she's ready for it. Yukiko makes a shrill noise and arches her back, black hair whipping through the air as it enters her. It's no thicker than his cock, no deeper than he gets with his hips pressed right up against her body, but it's strong and flexible and textured in a way no cock could imitate, and she writhes and tosses as it thrusts slowly, swirls and curls, strokes and kneads her slick, sensitive inner walls.

And at the same time, the other tentacle is doing strange, alien, wonderful things to her clit.

Only a few seconds later, Yukiko's pleasure explodes and she screams, unseeing eyes turned to the heavens, her head filled with sensations and images beyond words.

Almost without noticing it, Souji comes over her stomach at the sensation of her skin rubbing against him, her fingers squeezing him hard and moving slowly and jerkily, her pussy clenching around the intruding tentacle.

Mara gives her no respite. More tentacles wrap around her arms, pull her up and back and lift her off the ground. And even though that pulls her hand away from his cock, Souji almost comes again when he sees it for the first time - sees the thick, pulsating tentacle sliding in and out of her, sees the way she squeezes it and bucks her hips against it. 

Well into the process of coming again.

When she hits her peak for the third time, he wraps a hand around his cock and strokes it. Her orgasm isn't over before he joins her and comes as well, spurting over her thighs. And the tentacles come as well, one covering her stomach with thick green spunk, the other filling her with it until it drips out of her and down her thighs to pool on the floor below.

Yukiko moans, with every sign of enjoying herself, and wraps weak, trembling arms around him as the persona lets her down again, laying her sweaty, slimy body on top of him. 

Putting his still hard cock right across her dripping entrance.

Souji fists a hand in that long dark hair and lifts her head, and Yukiko gives him a dazed smile, eyes fluttering.

" _Wow_ ," she says, and starts to laugh.

"Can I -"

Abruptly, Yukiko goes still and silent. Then she begins to move her hips, sliding herself across his hard shaft. Her eyes grow wide. Then she's struggling to rise to position herself atop it, fighting against her unsteady arms and legs.

Souji grins, and a thick tentacle wraps around her waist, lifts her easily and drops her again - impaling her on his cock.

Yukiko's mouth forms a silent **o** as she goes rigid, then collapses forwards against his chest once more.

"Are you sure you can take it?" he asks as she pants and shakes against him, and she nods without looking up.

"More," she repeats. "Give - give me _more_."

Her trembling stops and she holds her breath as she feels a slender tentacle push up against the entrance of her ass. 

You'd never guess that a girl like Yukiko was into things like that, but it's hard to argue with facts.

She sits up and reaches behind her, one hand on her ass, spreading it; the other seeking the tentacle.

He doesn't have to do anything. Yukiko doesn't give in until she has it buried deep in her ass.

It's only when she lets go that he starts moving, hips rocking gently. He doesn't even have to issue an order - the tentacle is already sliding smoothly in and out, sinuous and slender, barely half as thick as his cock and dripping with its own thick, slimy lubricant. He can feel it through the thin wall separating her two entrances, how it pulsates and wiggles inside her, how Yukiko tightens around him in response.

His hands are busy on her hips and she's sitting up, out of reach of his lips and tongue, but it's easily remedied. Two more tentacles reach around her to tease her nipples, both slender and flexible enough to wrap around and squeeze and pull, and she moans, a deep, ragged sound; digs her nails into his shoulders and begins to push back, grinding against his hips, forcing both his cock and the tentacle deeper inside.

He takes it as a sign and adds another, gently prying her open and sliding it in alongside the first, and she accepts it with another long, deep moan.

Feeling the two slender tendrils intertwine and undulate inside her ass is almost enough to set him off again. But it's not until she takes a third one that he actually does come, and Yukiko groans and falls forwards, drops her head to his chest, clawing at his arms as the three tentacles together stretch her ass wider than his cock could, each thrusting at its own rhythm, intertwining and unwinding, stroking her, stroking Souji's cock inside her.

With the last of his will, Souji makes another one of those thin, slender tendrils come down around her hip and wrap around her clit, and they come together, screaming and thrashing, each too preoccupied with their own pleasure to even notice the other.

With his conscious mind slipping, subconscious desire takes over, and Souji recovers to find slick green tentacles wrapping around his lower legs and spreading them and a thicker one stroking the cleft of his ass, spreading thick green slime over his sensitive skin.

He grits his teeth as it positions itself and pushes, slowly but inexorably entering him.

And comes again, spurting long and hard inside Yukiko's still-trembling body as it ignites a wholly different kind of fire that spreads through his entire being.

Feeling those three smaller tentacles starting to stretch Yukiko open to prepare her for a single, thicker one, just like the one fucking him, only intensifies it.

As does Yukiko's response - quiet whimpers and arching back, panting and a whispered _Yes! Yesyesyes!_

More tentacles wrap around his arms, pull his hands off Yukiko's hips; even more settle where his hands just were, wrapping around her waist and pulling her up and down on his cock; wraps around her arms and bind them behind her back; one comes up to slide against her lips and she sucks it greedily.

Souji groans and closes his eyes as he feels her pussy gripping him, feels the tentacle filling him up, feels everything the tentacles feel, the tightness of Yukiko's ass and his own, the sensation of her tongue and lips against the one in her mouth. Feels the slender tendrils around her chest push her tits together to let another thick, slimy tentacle slide between them, covering her chest with its slippery green come. 

Feels her _swallow_ as her mouth fills up with even more, only to eagerly seek out the next tentacle and suck it in without pausing for breath.

Feels even more of them press against her hands, and her fingers close around them and stroke, palms slick with their fluids.

The next time he comes, all the tentacles come with him, filling him up even more, filling _her_ , covering them both with demonic seed.

And Yukiko has no choice but to come with him as she is lifted and pushed down on his cock over and over, thighs smacking wetly against his hips.

The next thing he knows is that she is being made to kneel over his head, her pussy dripping with both her own come and his and the persona's, and his tongue is thrusting into her and dancing across her clit and he swallows everything heedless of the thick, salty fluids left on her and in her by the tentacles. He's empty and dripping as well, but as he licks and sucks at her, a new, even thicker tentacle pushes into his ass and another wraps around his cock in a firm, slimy grip that squeezes him even tighter than Yukiko.

Yukiko doesn't notice. Maybe it's because of his tongue on her clit, maybe because another two thick tentacles have just sunk themselves into her cunt and ass and started pistoning in and out, alternating so that one is pulling out when the other thrusts. It doesn't bother him that they can do things to her that his cock never could, can get her off in ways he can only dream about, because having Yukiko screaming her throat raw in ecstasy is _fuckhot_ , and it doesn't matter how she gets there as long as she _gets there_.

And she's not just "getting there", she's _there_ , writhing and struggling against her bonds, held firmly around the arms and legs and waist, now with thin tendrils wrapping even around her fingers and toes, keeping her body still.

Some would find it uncomfortable, would be disturbed, but Yukiko? Just comes harder and squirts all over his face.

The last thing he remembers as he, too, comes in a last thundering, mind-blowing orgasm is Mara's main cock rising to spurt gallons of hot, sticky seed, covering their already dripping bodies, and everything goes black.

When consciousness returns, the persona is gone and they're lying together, arms wrapped around each other in a huge puddle of sweat and come, too exhausted to move a muscle.

When Yukiko is strong enough to talk, the first thing she tells him is that he's never, _ever_ allowed to get rid of that persona.

The first thing _he_ says is that there really, _really_ is no need to worry about it.

And then he kisses her.


End file.
